Betazed
Betazed was a planet and the homeworld of the Betazoids, a warp-capable humanoid civilization. It was an important member of the United Federation of Planets. The planet was run under the supervision of the Betazed government. ( ) Location On its way to Kaelon II in late 2367, the passed fairly close to Betazed, enabling Lwaxana Troi to visit the ship. ( ) In 2371, the location of Betazed was labeled in the star chart Data and Jean-Luc Picard were studying in stellar cartography aboard the Enterprise-D. ( , display graphic) Deep Space 9 was quite far from Betazed, although a transport from the station often left for the planet. ( ) History In 23rd century, con man Harry Mudd robbed a bank on Betazed. Using a time crystal, Mudd was able to learn everything about the bank's complex security measures, a fact he bragged about to Ash Tyler during their imprisonment in 2256. ( ) In the mirror universe, Emperor and conquered the Betazoids together sometime prior to 2256. ( ) In 2364, Counselor Deanna Troi took a shuttle from Starbase G-6 to Betazed. ( ) The Betazed Federation ambassador during the 2360s and '70s was Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. ( ; ) Betazed took part at the Pacifica conference in 2365 and hosted the biennial Trade Agreements Conference in the following year. ( ) As of 2369, Vash was unwelcome (persona non grata in Q's words) on Betazed. ( ) During the Dominion War in 2374, Betazed was invaded by the Dominion from the Kalandra sector. The Federation Tenth Fleet had been assigned to defend Betazed and its outlying colonies, but was caught out of position on a training exercise. The obsolete and undermanned planetary defense system was overwhelmed, and the planet fell in under ten hours. With Betazed captured, other nearby worlds, including , Tellar, Alpha Centauri, and Andor, were at risk of Dominion attack. ( ) Near the end of 2374, the Second Fleet struck the Dominion forces occupying Betazed three times in a single month. However, each time the Dominion sent reinforcements and fortified their surface positions. ( ) Betazed was eventually freed from Dominion control by at least 2375. ( , ) In 2379, Will Riker and Deanna Troi planned to have a traditional Betazoid wedding ceremony on this planet and then spend their honeymoon at Betazed's Opal Sea. ( ) Environment Betazed was consistently described as a lush, beautiful world. The planet's climate varied from dense jungles to wide canyons and cliffs. Many of the major continents were dotted with lakes. Geography * Lake Cataria * Lake El'nar * Janaran Falls * Opal Sea , the Sea of Gatan was also on Betazed.}} Lifeforms * ''Muktok'' plant * Uttaberry Points of interest * Janaran Sanctuary * University of Betazed Appendices Appearances * * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) Background information According to the script for "Q-Less", the pronunciation for Betazed was "BAY-tuh-zed". The original non-remastered planet model for Betazed was first used for Mintaka III in . It was later used for Barkon IV in . The scenes on Betazed in "Ménage à Troi" were originally written with studio filming in mind as their shooting locale, because the notion of using filming locations was at first prohibited for the episode. When more money became available, however, this plan was revised, with a day of location shooting planned instead. (Starburst, Special #29, p. 57) The footage was ultimately filmed at the Huntington Library Botanical Gardens in Pasadena, California, where had also been filmed two and half years earlier. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 33), Betazed was the fifth planet in the Betazed (Beta Zeta) system. The official name of the government was the Fifth House of Betazed, which governed this planet from the capital city of . Betazed was admitted into the in 2273. As reported in the census of 2370, the planet was populated with 1.3 billion Betazoids living there. Betazoids had been warp-capable since antiquity. Major attractions on this world included Lake Cataria, Janaran Falls, and the University of Betazed. The system was named by the 21st century Human John Burke, chief astronomer of the Royal Academy. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 36 & 48) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the Betazed (Beta Zeta) system was located in the Alpha Quadrant. The primary was a G-class star. In October 2374, the Dominion won the Battle of Betazed and claimed the system. (Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography" p. 41; "The Dominion War: Strategy and Battles, 2373-75") placed this event in September 2375.) According to The Worlds of the Federation, Betazed was the fifth planet in the Beta Veldonna system. Its natives call it Cyndriel. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation First Year Sourcebook, Betazed was the second planet in the Beta system. According to Planets of the UFP, Betazed was the second planet in the Betazed system. Its capital city was Medara. According to the Worlds sourcebook, Betazed was the third planet in its system. The classified Betazed as a class M planet. External links * * ca:Betazed cs:Betazed de:Betazed es:Betazed fr:Betazed it:Betazed ja:ベータゼット nl:Betazed pl:Betazed ru:Бетазед Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds